In recent years, foaming emulsions, particularly for shower gel products, facial washes and shampoos have become increasingly popular in various areas of the world. These compositions can provide skin or hair cleansing and caring in one application. In order for such compositions to be effective, one should have a physically stable composition with high foaming characteristics but which remains mild to the skin and provide an appropriate skin feel and conditioning effect during and after use. To meet the various demands and requirements for such compositions, many of the available products include a one or more thickening agents to achieve the desired viscosities.
Thickening of surfactant solutions is typically achieved with sodium chloride or known thickening agents that provide the singular thickening benefit. Due to many factors such as cost and the desire for more simple formulations, it is advantageous to utilize multi-functional ingredients that can provide multiple benefits.